


He’s American

by Slytherin_Sweetheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), My OC - Freeform, Pride, Regulus Black - Freeform, love potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Sweetheart/pseuds/Slytherin_Sweetheart
Summary: A two shots in which Regulus creates a potion for his best friend who is depressed about her dull love life. Little do they know Regulus and his soulmate are both Freya’s soulmates. Because there is such a thing as friendship love, and Regulus deserves lots of love. These are the hardships of two friends who shared everything, even a soulmate (and they were roommates!)





	He’s American

Freya never had much success with guys, her last boyfriend had been in fourth year, a year below hers, and turned out to be gay. Freya and Regulus had been friends since Reggie’s first year, her kind nature had surprised him, but he did have trouble coming to terms with the fact that she was a hufflepuff, and a half-blood. Once that obstacle was out of the way, he opened up to her and their friendship blossomed. 

Freya wished she handn’t handled Reggie’s coming out as poorly as she did. She remembered perfectly the autumn breeze, and the sound of chatter by the lake, the last days of sunshine highlighting a deep shade of red in Regulus’ hair. She loved the way his hair shone in the sunlight. She remembered the way Reggie had looked at her apologetically, the way he’d explained why he didn’t feel attracted to her. She wished she were dreaming. 

Freya was heartbroken. But as the snow melted, with spring right around the corner, she wished to leave behind her foolishness and come to terms that whether she was hurt or not, coming out had helped Reggie open up. He seemed happier, proud. She missed him. Loving him didn’t mean she was in love with him still, she decided to corner him as he was leaving the great hall after dinner.

“Reggie,” she said putting a hand on his shoulder, “ please talk to me, I’m sorry I reacted so badly I was just so, so very in love with you. I know it doesn’t excuse any of what I said, but I still love you.” She noticed Reggie’s eyebrows shoot up and the look of confusion flashing upon his face. “ I mean,” she corrected herself, “ I love you as in I care for you, we’ve been friends for so long. Although I was in love with you, I know that the fact that you’re gay doesn’t change what a kind, caring friend you are. I just wished it hadn’t taken me so much time to realize.” 

She searched his eyes for anger, sadness, pain, but she saw forgiveness. She saw that he understood her and she felt ashamed. “Effie, please don’t be ashamed. I knew that coming out would affect you. But do you remember our first fight? I was an eleven year-old who thought that your blood status was more important than your personality. You called me out, and I’m glad you did. Whenever I’m with you, I know I can be myself. That’s why I just had to come out. Being gay is part of who I am, but it doesn’t define me. Just like your blood status doesn’t define you. Sexuality, genders, blood types, ethnicities, none of that matters, what’s important is that you’re kind, loving towards others.”

He squeezed Freya’s hand, and she threw her arms around him. Washing away all the pain she had caused him, wanting to tell him that she still loved and supported him. Their friendship bloomed again, as flowers do in the spring. They shared everything and anything. On a particular day, Regulus felt curious about Freya’s love life. 

“Who F?” He asked her as sat next to him at their spot near the lake. 

“This joke is getting old,” she said as she rolled her eyes playfully.  
“F you!” Screamed Reggie whilst pointing directly at her. “Come on Effie, I’m just messing with you. But speaking about Fs and by Fs I mean.. you know...” 

“Whatever do you mean Reggie? I wouldn’t know,” Freya smiled clearly knowing what he meant.

“Well it’s just that, you know you haven’t gone out with anyone since we broke up, and I’m worried about you.” He said gauging her reaction carefully. Freya looking down, clearly embarrassed by the question. 

“Reggie, I’ve never had much luck with boys. I’m shy and awkward, and I just don’t seem to be likeable like that.” She said quietly before setting her head on Regulus’ shoulder. He patted her head. Regulus knew why she was self-conscious, she had told him about her eating disorder. Regulus had always been there for her, when she fainted, when she puked, when she cried. He knew just how deeply wounded her self-esteem was, just how sick she was.

“Effie,” he stated, moving her head so they could face each other, “You’ve been getting better love, and you will keep getting better. I know you can get through this. And I know a way to cheer you up!” He abruptly stood up, pulling her along with him. “Come with me!”

He strung her along, running around the castle. Regulus was surprisingly fit, which then Freya noticed was not true. When they stopped in the middle of an empty hallway, he finally faced her again. He was panting, and there were pearls of sweat on his front. 

“You ok Reggie?” Asked Freya trying not to laugh. “Oh-Kay, give me a second,” he smiled but they kept walking. Freya realized they had been walking in a loop. 

“Alright,” said Freya, “you know I enjoy spending time with you Reggie but why would you bring me here?” And without Regulus uttering a single word, a door appeared on the wall. He smiled and posed, making jazz hands. 

“Welcome to Casa Regulus, or the Room of Requirement whichever floats your boat,” he said entering what looked like a kitchen. There was a lingering smell of cinnamon, and a wave of warmth filled the room. The tall windows let in the rays of sunshine that pierced the cloudy sky, creating a soft light. Regulus started reaching into the pantry and took out some ingredients.

“What are you doing?” Asked Freya, sitting down on one of the stools by the counter. “Oh, I’m making us pie.” He answered as if it was obvious. “I just realized how affected you were by what happened, and I wanted to tell you that life is better with pie.” He laughed.

Was this Regulus hobby? Cooking pies? Freya did a double take as she studied the way Regulus put on a small apron that seemed to have something written on the front. With a childish wirting and blue paint was written “Master chef Regulus ”, which had Freya confused. 

“I love cooking, it’s a hobby I picked up. I’ve always felt more at ease in this kitchen than anywhere else,” he smiled, “I found this place first year, after the holidays, it just became my sanctuary.” He swatted Freya’s hand as she tried to reach into the dough he had quickly done. Regulus put the dough in the oven and started cooking a filling for his pie. As everything cooked, a different smell reached Freya’s nostrils, a whiff of leather, cinnamon, and something that resembled apple pie. Then, she passed out.

When she opened her eyes, all she could see was a flash of dark black hair, gold, blue eyes, and then she heard him, “You’re really shy darlin’, and I don’t understand why.”

She woke up to Regulus’ face an inch away from hers. “Well?” He asked, “did it work? What did you see?” Freya understood she had seen a vision. Feeling dizzy she asked him “What happened? What are you talking about?” Regulus looked slightly ashamed. “Don’t be mad,” he said. 

“Regulus,” insisted Freya. “Well, I’ve been working on a potion with Severus, a twist on Amortentia if you will. It was meant to give you not only a scent, but an image of your soulmate.” He looked down. “When I first smelled it I saw... it doesn’t matter actually. What did you see?” He asked.

“I saw blond hair, and blue eyes, I think I heard something too,” she answered quietly slightly mad that her best friend was using her as a test subject. “What did he say?” 

Freya tried to remember what she had heard. She was sure that it was English but there was something off, and that was his accent. Had she heard an accent like that before? Suddenly, it clicked. “I think his accent was American.” Regulus smiled and hugged her. “I can’t believe it worked, some of the ingredients or the dosage were wrong because you still passed out.” 

“Thank you Reggie,” Freya smiled. She was sure she had also seen Reggie’s hair, had he seen her? Best friends often complete each other, but why had she seen flashes of two people? Freya shivered, a dark thought creeping into her mind. She understood she would have to protect, support, love him as best she could as long as he lived.


End file.
